Kazuki's Rescue
by True Rai
Summary: It's the seach for the missing Kazuki Muto and will Tokiko and Gouta will find him. Is it possible that he might be dead? You got to read it to find what happens in this story!


Kazuki's Rescue by Rai Kelevra

**Kazuki's Rescue **by Rai Kelevra

(Tokiko and Gouta looked around the park for clues.)

Tokiko: Find anything?

Gouta: I got something!

(Tokiko rushed over only to see him holding garbage. She knocked him upside the head.)

Tokiko: (Angry) What are you thinking?

Gouta: (Dazed) The receipt has a debit number. Maybe we can retrace as to where Rai is.

Tokiko: That's right Gouta. (Embarrassed blush) I'm so sorry.

Gouta: (Rubs his head) That's ok.

(They head back to headquarters and put the numbers in. With the numbers they were able to get three different set of numbers.)

Gouta: If we trace each number we'll get to Rai. (Types in computer)

Tokiko: Pull up a map of downtown Tokyo.

Gouta: Alright (Types in computer)

Tokiko: Now label each set. A, B, and C.

Gouta: Gotcha

Tokiko: Now show where the purchases are made within a week.

(Gouta types it up; and the computer screen displayed.)

Gouta: What are we looking for? (Looks at Tokiko)

(Tokiko focused on the map on the screen.)

Tokiko: Look at the B's, it's going around in a circle in the park where Kazuki and I were attacked.

Gouta: You're right. We'll have to cover the grounds tomorrow.

(They rested up for tomorrow and began to look around the park the next day.)

Tokiko: Gouta, go that way. (Points east) I'll go this way. (Points west)

(The two headed in their directions. Tokiko activated her buso renkin to help her. She used the four scythes to check the ground and trees. They kept up the search till Gouta found the entrance.)

Gouta: Tokiko, I found the entrance. Come on.

(In skywalker mode, Gouta and Tokiko move fast to the entrance.)

Tokiko: I'll open the door.

(She used her scythes to open it like a can opener opening a can. They rushed inside searching for Kazuki. Out came a young man with brown hair and green eyes.)

Gouta: Are you alright?

Young man: (Twisted smile) Are you?

(It was homunculus that made an attack. A bear homunculus growled and clawed at Tokiko and Gouta.)

Bear homunculus: You won't stop my master!

Tokiko: (Angry) I'll splatter you guts!!

( Tokiko tried to attack but the bear homunculus used its claws to block them. Gouta used his chakrams to cut its claws down. Tokiko attack swiftly and the homunculus disintegrated.)

Gouta: Lets keep looking for Kazuki.

Tokiko: (Shouts) Kazuki! Where are you?!

(They kept moving on till they were at a fork in the road.)

Tokiko: I'll go right, you go left.

Gouta: Alright.

(The two rushed in different directions. Tokiko ran till a little girl with long black hair with purple bangs stood in her way.)

Little girl: Are you going to kill me?

Tokiko: (Raises her scythes) Defend yourself.

Little girl: Buso renkin!

(She had claws attached to her hands and her feet. They were sliver with purple streaks.)

Tokiko: Are you a humanoid homunculus?

Neko: My name is Neko and I am an alchemist warrior.

(Neko was fast as she swiped at Tokiko. Tokiko tried to pin Neko but she did a jump kick to Tokiko's gut.)

Neko: Buso renkin of the claws, Furious Feline. It will show you animal superiority.

(On the other side, Gouta was dealing with a young boy who's a alchemist warrior as well.)

Young boy: I, Ryu with my buso renkin of the guns, Trigger Happy. I'll make you into swiss cheese in a matter of moments.

Gouta: Why are you doing this? (Holds chakrams)

Ryu: (Cocks back guns) Why won't you die?

(Tokiko and Gouta battled furiously against their foes till a loud explosion occurred.)

Neko and Ryu: Uncle! (Run towards explosion)

Tokiko and Gouta: Uncle?!

(Tokiko and Gouta soon went to the explosion. They came up to a door and Tokiko took her scythes; cutting the door to pieces. There was Kazuki on a flat metal table with wires attached. Tokiko ran over and pulled out all the wires. Gouta put his chakrams into skywalker mode.)

Gouta: (Takes Kazuki on his back) Come on Tokiko.

(Tokiko wanted to look for Rai but Gouta grabbed her hand. They sped off to leave the hidden base. It imploded into a giant crater within the park.)

Tokiko: We barely made it out of there.

Kazuki: (Barely conscious) Good thing.

\

Tokiko: (Happily) Kazuki!

Kazuki: (Slipping to unconsciousness) To…kiko…

(They took him back to headquarters. He was closely examined and inspected. Kazuki checked out fine till he told what happened.)

Great Warrior Chief: Warrior Kazuki, report.

Kazuki: I was alive when he operated on me.

(Everyone was in total shock yet waited to hear more from Kazuki.)

Kazuki: I couldn't tell what he did because I was in excruciating pain. (Places hand over chest)

Great Warrior Chief: Warrior Tokiko, Warrior Gouta, report.

Tokiko: Rai isn't only the rogue alchemist warrior.

Gouta: He has family, a young boy named Ryu.

Tokiko: And a young girl named Neko.

Great Warrior Chief: I think we should let you know more about Rai that we found out.

(Warrior Chitose came in with a disc at hand.)

Chitose: He was just like all other alchemist warriors. (Puts disc in computer) His family was attacked by homunculus. The father, mother, and sister were eaten. The alchemist warriors including myself found him holding his nephew and niece. They were put in an orphanage and Rai was recruited.

Gouta: (Confused) What made him go AWOL?

Chitose: That's a mystery but you know he only found out about this black kakugane business. When he researched about it just made him more obsessed with the idea of a being beyond. Not sure why he wants to become a victor.

Kazuki: I think he might be doing this to make sure nothing like his situation happens again.

Captain Bravo: (Comes in) I think we need a plan ready for whatever Rai is up to.

(Kazuki, Tokiko, and Gouta were to make sure the school was safe because Captain Bravo was sure Rai might make a move there.)

To be continued??


End file.
